


the price of love

by whimsicott



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slight spoiler for Beelzebub raid story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Lucilius’ gaze is fixed on Beelzebub’s wing, widening ever so slightly as Beelzebub follows his instruction and spreads the single wing outwards.AKA Lucilius testing all sort of physiological reactions from Beelzebub.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	the price of love

**Author's Note:**

> For [Zeru](Http://twitter.com/MarchenvonFried).

“Spread it wide.”

If Belial were around, he would make some lewd comments about that line. But Belial is not around and Lucilius says the line in an almost bored, monotonous voice. Despite this, Beelzebub knows that Lucilius is the furthest thing from bored. He might try to appear as he usually is—unaffected and analytical—but he can’t hide the spark in his eyes.

They’re fixed on Beelzebub’s wing, widening ever so slightly as Beelzebub follows his instruction and spreads the single wing outwards.

He runs his hand over the wing, mumbling something Beelzebub can’t quite hear despite how close they are. Beelzebub tries to concentrate on Lucilius’ small hand on his wing, relishing in the sensation.

His wing is more sensitive than it looks, and Lucilius’ touch is enough to send a small shiver down his spine.

Lucilius moves between Beelzebub’s wings and his own notes, jotting down his observations. Beelzebub tries to see what Lucilius is writing, but the man’s handwriting is messy and Beelzebub can’t quite decipher it while seeing it upside down and without a great amount of concentration.

And it’s not Lucilius’ notes that he wants to concentrate on right now. 

No, he wants to focus on the feel of Lucilius’ hand against his wing. He wants to focus on Lucilius’ cool, analytical gaze that only betrays the slightest hint of excitement. He wants to study the way Lucilius breathes, mostly steady and quiet but, occasionally, a small hitch would show his interest in Beelzebub’s body.

He knows Lucilius’ interest is entirely scientific, but it doesn’t stop him from shuddering. He still enjoys the gaze of someone so bright and beautiful on him. Even if Lucilius sees him as the same as any of his test subjects.

“Ah,” he lets out a small groan as Lucilius runs his hand along the full breadth of his wing. He catches Lucilius glancing at his face for a second.

Then, almost mischievously, Lucilius runs his hand over Beelzebub’s wing once more. Again, he draws out a soft, shuddering groan from Beelzebub.

It’s not usually like this. Beelzebub doesn’t usually feel much from his wings being touched. They’re as sturdy as they look, after all. But being under Lucilius’ touch feels different. Perhaps it’s in combination with how Beelzebub has his eyes fixed on Lucilius’ beautiful face. Perhaps it’s due to his keen attention on Lucilius’ every movement and every breath. 

He isn’t sure. All he knows is that Lucilius makes him feel different than how anyone else makes him feel.

Lucilius lets out a quiet hum as he jots down some more notes. 

“Does that feel good?” Lucilius asks flatly.

Again, if Belial were here, he would make an inappropriate comment. But it’s just Beelzebub and Lucilius here, and Lucilius is asking with a cool, detached tone that shows no interest beyond the scientific.

“A little,” Beelzebub admits. 

Lucilius jots that down on his notes. This time, Beelzebub could make out ‘a little’ scribbled down in Lucilius’ messy handwriting.

“You‘re even recording _this_?” Beelzebub asks. He can’t hold back a quiet chuckle as he watches Lucilius.

“Yes,” Lucilius answers in a matter-of-fact manner. “Your body is the first of its kind. Everything about it is new.”

_It only feels good because it’s you_ , Beelzebub wants to say. But he holds back his tongue. Lucilius gives him a cursory glance before moving back to Beelzebub’s wing.

This time, his hand traces down the wing instead of across it. 

“Hngh,” Beelzebub tries to hold back his groan this time.

Lucilius looks at his face calmly.

“Don’t hold back,” he says. “I want to hear every noise you make.”

Seriously, Belial is completely missing out this time. He could make so many lewd comments with what Lucilius is saying. Even Beelzebub can’t help but have dirty thoughts invade his mind with Lucilius’ every word.

Again, Lucilius runs his hand down the wing.

This time, Beelzebub doesn’t hold back. He let soft, whimpering groans exit his lips. They’re almost moans—almost, but not quite. 

“Good,” Lucilius says. Still calm, still collected, but that makes the effect of the praise even greater to Beelzebub. _Good_ , he said. He wants to hear Beelzebub. He wants to study Beelzebub.

And prior to this, Beelzebub was so desperate for Lucilius’ attention. Now he has it, at the cost of near-death and a part of him.

He feels renewed desperation when Lucilius turns to his notes. He ignores Beelzebub in favor of reading through what he’s written down. 

_Look at me, Lucilius_ , the thought crosses Beelzbub’s mind, but he doesn’t vocalize it. No, Lucilius will pay attention to him again soon because he has powers no one else has. Because his power is unlike anything the world has seen before. 

An astral with the power of a primal. A combination of his own twisted desires and Lucilius’ research.

Lucilius looks at him again. He reaches out his hand, and for a second Beelzebub wonders if Lucilius is about to touch his wing once more.

Instead, Lucilius' cool hand touches his chest. He presses his gloved fingers against Beelzebub, slowly until his entire palm lies flat on Beelzebub. 

“Lucilius?” Beelzebub asks.

And he swears, he can see a small smile on Lucilius’ face.

A small smile that soon fades away to Lucilius’ analytical expression. 

“I wonder,” Lucilius says quietly. “Would the rest of you react the same to me?”

“What do you—“ Beelzebub is about to protest, but his sentence is cut short as Lucilius runs his hand down his chest, slipping under his robe to feel his stomach. Lucilius’ touch takes his words away from him, replacing them with a quiet shiver of Beelzebub’s own body.

Again, his hand traces up Beelzebub’s body. Then, he moves it to the side, slipping them inside the robe once more.

Here, he reaches Beelzebub’s nipple. At first, he caresses it gently like what he’s been doing with Beelzebub’s wing and chest, but then he pinches Beelzebub’s nipple. His initial pinch is barely a graze, but then he goes for it again, sharper and stronger this time.

“Lucilius,” Beelzebub breathes out. “What are you doing?”

“I’m seeing how your body reacts,” Lucilius says calmly. “Why don’t you just sit back and enjoy it? All I need is your honest reactions.”

Almost cruelly, Lucilius let his sharp nail graze against Beelzebub’s nipple.

But despite this, Beelzebub lets out another groan.

“Ah,” Lucilius says. He almost sounds self-satisfied. Beelzebub knows this means he has a hypothesis that’s been proven true. 

Lucilius removes his hand from Beelzebub, and while Beelzebub is too proud to admit it, he instantly misses Lucilius’ hand against his skin. He sits quietly, gritting his teeth as Lucilius writes down whatever he just discovered on his notes.

“What is it?” Beelzebub can’t help but ask. 

“I’m just recording your body reactions,” Lucilius says.

He grabs Beelzebub’s wrist, placing a thumb on his pulse.

“Hm, is your heartbeat always this rapid?” Lucilius asks. “Perhaps that’s a side effect of the primal inside of you.”

“Hah!” Beelzebub lets out an amused sound. This earns him a glare from Lucilius, but he shakes his head. “I can’t believe someone like you made Belial.”

Lucilius’ frown deepens.

“I see,” he mutters quietly. He lets go of Beelzebub’s wrist, then he scratches out something in his note, writing quickly and vigorously under the scrapped line. With his expression remaining neutral, the quick, violent handwriting is the one way Beelzebub can tell that Lucilius’ isn’t fond of his comment.

“And,” Lucilius says calmly. “Would you like me to call Belial over?”

Beelzebub chuckles and shakes his head.

“I’m not that fond of that creation of yours,” Beelzebub says. “Besides, aren’t you yourself more interested in me than in him?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Lucilius replies with a small roll of his eyes. “I’m interested in your body, nothing more.”

But a while ago, Lucilius wasn’t interested in him. A while ago, he was just another astral to Lucilius. 

Lucilius looks straight into his eyes once more. Beelzebub can feel his pace quicken under Lucilius’ cool gaze. Even with his awful personality, there’s no denying that Lucilius is beautiful. 

Lucilius presses his hands on Beelzebub, making him lean back on his chair. Then he places a kiss on Beelzebub’s lips. The kiss is almost too gentle, too soft for all of Lucilius’ coldness. Soon, it turns into something more. Lucilius slips his tongue past Beelzebub’s lips and begins kissing him hungrily. He does not seem to mind his teeth grazing against Beelzebub’s tongue nor mind the clumsy way Beelzebub kisses him back. 

The kisses are hot and rough, everything opposite to the Lucilius that Beelzebub knows. And soon, Beelzebub finds himself desperate. Lucilius might be the one who started this, but Beelzebub craves more and more of it. He holds Lucilius close, not letting him go as he needily kisses him again and again.

Then, Lucilius pulls away. Their last kiss draws out a needy whine from Beelzebub’s lips.

Lucilius meanwhile, wipes his lips on his large, hanging sleeves.

Then, he grabs his quill and begins writing his notes once more. Beelzebub notices that Lucilius’ hand looks a little shaky as he writes this time, despite how Lucilius’ expression remains unchanged from its collected state.

“What was that?” Beelzebub asks breathlessly.

“An experiment,” Lucilius answers. “A way to test you physiologically.”

“You must be joking,” Beelzebub sighs. His pulse is still racing from Lucilius’ kisses. “What did you learn from that?”

“A lot, actually,” Lucilius says. He places his index finger in between Beelzebub’s well-toned chest muscles. He traces his way down to Beelzebub’s abdomen then to his crotch. “Look at how you’re reacting from kisses alone.”

When Lucilius points it out, Beelzebub realizes that he’s indeed half-hard.

“That’s—“

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to judge,” Lucilius says, his voice still as chilly as ever. “I’m here to observe.”

With that, he presses his hand against Beelzebub’s bulge, causing Beelzebub to let out a guttural groan. 

“Lucilius,” he tries to growl, but it comes out as a half-moan.

This means his reaction is easy for Lucilius to ignore as he continues stroking Beelzebub’s member over his pants. It gets harder, the bulge appearing more distinctly against the outline of his pants. Lucilius then places his hand over Beelzebub’s member, as if measuring that it’s sufficiently hard enough for what he wants.

Lucilius then nods, entirely to himself.

He pulls down Beelzebub’s pants, freeing the hard member from the tight constraints of the clothing.

However, Lucilius stops touching it. Instead, he leans his face close to study it.

It doesn’t help Beelzebub as he feels Lucilius’ breath near his hard cock. It doesn’t help him at all as he feels Lucilius’ eyes on him, studying him analytically.

“You’re still an astral like this,” Lucilius says. He stands up and returns to his desk, again writing in his notes. His hand is on his chin as he thinks through his note.

“Got your data now?” Beelzebub says, sounding unthreatening between his panting and groans.

“Not quite,” Lucilius answers. “I need you to relax.”

“You think I can relax like this?”

“Ah,” Lucilius says. “I suppose the chair isn’t very comfortable.”

He then grabs Beelzebub’s arm, lifting him up from the chair. He has a surprising amount of strength in that tiny body of his. Then, he pushes Beelzebub back until Beelzebub falls on the bed behind him. The soft fabric of the bed sheet feels almost too comfortable against his quickly heating skin.

But Lucilius doesn’t forget his book. He tosses his book on the end table as he climbs over Beelzebub.

He places kisses all over Beelzebub’s chest before opening Beelzebub’s robe, exposing Beelzebub’s toned muscle. He continues his kisses down to Beelzebub member, where a single kiss on the tip of Beelzebub’s cock is enough to bring it to its full length.

“This isn’t what I mean,” Beelzebub mutters.

In fact, lying down like this makes him hyperconscious of his wing, now pressed under his body. 

“Your body is hot,” Lucilius observes. “And you’ve been looking at me throughout this entire session. “I can see you’re not completely against this.”

Beelzebub is not, of course. He’s been fascinated by Lucilius for so long. He’s found Lucilius beautiful for hundreds of years.

He clicks his tongue, turning his head away from Lucilius.

“I’m right,” Lucilius says, and as cool as he tries to make his voice be, there’s a smug self-satisfaction in the statement. “So relax, and let me do my job.”

“Fine,” Beelzebub says. “Do what you wish.”

Beelzebub takes a deep breath. He watches as Lucilius hovers over him, removing his gloves. He places the gloves over his notes then flexes his free fingers. He grabs some oil from inside the drawer and pour them all over his hand.

Then, he slides a finger inside Beelzebub, Beelzebub’s hips bucking at the intrusion. 

He lets out a quiet moan.

“Looks like this is still effective, too,” Lucilius says. His eyes are on Beelzebub’s face, watching his expressions as he moves his slick finger inside Beelzebub. 

Beelzebub writhes from the single finger, then gasps as Lucilius inserts another finger inside of him. He feels the scissoring motion so keenly that he can’t help but let out trembling moans as his body shivers at all the attention Lucilius gives him. 

A third finger enters him, stretching him to what feels like his limits. Beelzebub holds on to the bedsheet under him.

“Does it feel that good?” Lucilius asks.

“Do you have to ask?” Beelzebub snaps back with his own retort.

“No,” Lucilius says. “I can see for myself.”

After a while more of stretching, Lucilius removes his fingers from inside of Beelzebub. Beelzebub almost choke out a _no_ at this, but luckily, he doesn’t, letting him hold on to a bit of his dignity.

But with how hard he is, that might not be much.

In fact, he’s been drowning in his own pleasure so much that he didn’t realize something. His eyes widen as he sees it: Lucilius himself is hard, his cock standing erect as he strips off his own pants.

“Lucilius, that’s—“

“Ah, even I can’t fully control my body sometimes,” Lucilius says, licking his lips.

He presses the tip of his member against Beelzebub’s stretched-out hole. 

“You can tell me to stop,” he says, his voice almost soothing as he says this.

But he knows Beelzebub is not going to ask him to. 

“Go ahead,” Beelzebub says, almost defiantly.

Lucilius pushes in bit by bit. Beelzebub moans as he feels Lucilius’ length enters him. It’s too slow, too gentle, too unlike Lucilius. Just as he’s about to complain, Lucilius thrusts in all at one go, his entire length fitting inside Beelzebub.

That’s more like him.

He doesn’t wait for Beelzebub to get used to the feel of his length when he begins moving. He moves fast, thrusting hard each time.

Beelzebub wraps his arms around Lucilius, letting his fingers clench tight against Lucilius’ white robe. Lucilius’ face is right over him as he moves his hips, and Beelzebub closes in the gap between them.

He kisses Lucilius, hungrily, thirstily, not caring how needy this makes him seem. He relishes the taste of Lucilius as Lucilius moves inside him. This causes his body to feel even hotter, so much so that for a second Beelzebub could swear that he’s burning up with a fever.

His member is so hard, so erect that he’s not surprised when it spills on his stomach, ejaculating without even being touched.

“Interesting,” Lucilius mutters as he notices. Then, with a deep kiss from Lucilius, Lucilius comes inside of Beelzebub.

“Aa-ah,” Beelzebub moans against the kiss.

Lucilius stays for a moment, letting his come flow inside of Beelzebub. Then, when he’s done, he instantly gets up, leaving Beelzebub feeling lonely and used.

He goes to the end table and begins scribbling down his notes.

Beelzebub chuckles darkly.

He supposes, this is the price of being in love with Lucilius.


End file.
